Brittany's Secrets
by co2lneededzs
Summary: Brittany hates bus rides, until she finds a fun way to pass the time with a friend. not dirty, jsut a sucky summery. Bike, Brike, Brittany/Mike


Brittany watched as, at six in the morning, the glee kids got on the bus that would take them to the State Championships in Cincinnati. She was so over this bus thing. Whenever Cheerios went somewhere, they took a plane. Like last year when they went to Europe… that was a great school trip. The drinks where great. One night she'd drunk so much she had had to have Santana and Quinn carry her back to the hotel. The only thing glee trips where good for was having Artie help her with Math. She just didn't get numbers… or words.

Brittany was shaken from her reverie by Santana yelling "GET ON THE BUS, STUPID!" Santana was always so mean to her. But she still stepped into the bus, looked around for Artie and saw that GASP! He was sitting with Tina! She was glad that they had made up finally, but she had really needed help today. She looked for somewhere else to sit and saw that there was no where else for her to sit! Rachel and Finn where sitting together (Brittany really hoped they broke up soon, because Quinn was really mad at Rachel for "stealing her man" and Rachel could do so much better than Finn.) Puck and Quinn were sitting next to each other, much to the others displeasure. Santana was sitting next to Matt and Mercedes was sitting with Kurt. Brittany reevaluated her choices. She could sit alone, or she could sit with Mr. Schue, unless he brought the mean lady who made her take the bird out of her locker. She didn't want to sit alone but… WAIT! Who was that slumped in the back seat? Oh thank God! Victory was hers! She had forgotten about Mike. Brittany practically flew down the bus aisle. She sat down in Mike's seat, jostling him awake. He blinked sleepily at her before recognizing who she was and smiling at her. Lady Luck was shining on her today! Maybe Mr. Schue wouldn't bring the bird Nazi with him! You never know! She was glad she picked up that dime on the way here. "A dime a day keeps the bad luck away." Wasn't that the saying? Oh well she was never good with sayings like that. WAIT A SECOND! Maybe Mike was good at Math! She tapped him on the shoulder to ask him, but he didn't respond! Maybe he didn't feel her tapping, she thought, so she poked his shoulder harder. Mike jerked awake and looked at her. "What Brit" he snapped. Yikes, he looked mad. Maybe she shouldn't have woken him up. But she really needed help so she took a deep breath and asked him if he was good at math. He looked over at her and sighed, before saying "Brittany, I've told you before that I am not good at Math. Can I go back to sleep now?" She was silent so he figured that meant yes. Then, just as he was falling asleep, Brittany cried, "Mike, are you good at English?" Mike looked over at her and replied, realizing he wasn't going to get any sleep this bus ride said, "No Brit I am not good at English. I am also bad at Science, Home ec, Art, Spanish, and Keyboarding. I am however, good at History, so if you need help with that then I am the one to call, but if you need help with anything else go and ask Artie, because I am sure he would LOVE to help you! Now I know you are busy doing whatever it is you're doing, but I am tired so I am going to sleep. Wake me up when we get there."

Mike tried to fall back asleep, but then he heard the sad cries of an upset girl. He realized it was Brittany, and that he made her cry. He turned to her and said "Brit, I'm so sorry about what I said. I was really tired and I wasn't thinking straight. Let me make it up to you somehow." Brittany looked over at him and smiled. "Will you play "Secrets" with me?" she asked. "Sure." Mike answered. Brittany squealed and grabbed two pieces of paper and a handful of pencils. She gave Mike one of the sheets of paper and a pencil. She told him to write ten things about himself that no one else knew. Then, she put a binder on her knees and blocked the paper with her arm, like she was in second grade and taking a test. Mike smiled at the silly blonde and got to work on his list. HE thought very hard about what he was going to write and in his best handwriting put on the piece of loose leaf:

**I am related to Tina**

**I never knew my father, because he left my mom after I was born**

**My older brothers aren't my brothers, they are my mom's exes**

**My Grandma hates the fact I dance and that I am in glee club and wants me to focus on football and homework**

**I feel like we dancers don't get enough credit in the Glee club**

**I think you are the best dancer in the whole club**

**I love to watch you dance. **

**I hated not being with you when Ms. Sylvester separated the club**

**You are the reason I joined Glee**

**I think I may love you.**

Mike folded the paper and looked over at Brittany, who was biting on her pencil and obviously concentrating on her paper. She looked over and smiled and then scribbled a final line on the paper, folding it neatly into a square four times. She looked over at him again and passed the piece of paper as if she was in class and about to get caught by Mr. Schue. He laughed before handing her his sheet. He unfolded the paper slowly and looked at the neat cursive on the paper. Her list wasn't numbered, just randomly writen where ever she had felt like writing. But it still translated its self into numbers when he read it

_Iwasn't born in Ohio, and I was adopted_

_I met you before I started at the school_

_I can "pop and lock" too_

_I hate being a Cheerio_

_All of them are mean and they say mean stuff behind peoples backs_

_Santana trys to force me into having sex with her. _

_I don't. We only make out_

_Despite what everyone says, I am a virgin_

_I love you._

_I hope that you love me because I can't go through another bad break up_

Mike read and reread the list and hoped that Brittany was almost done reading his, because if he had to wait another minute, he might burst. He looked over at her and saw that her eyebrows were furrowed. She looked over at him and bit her lip. She asked him "Do you mean what you said in this." He answered "yes. Brittany, I love you. You are the nicest, most perfect person in the world and I love you." Brittany smiled and leaned towards him. "Mike?" she asked hesitently. "Yeah Brit?" he answered. "Do you mind if I kiss you?" Mike just smiled and shook his head. As Brittany kissed Mike, she thought about how she had thought that glee trips were not as fun as Cheerio trips. She now relized she was wrong.

A/N- Sorry this sucks. If anyone wants to critique it I would be most greatful. BTW I don't own Glee. If I did there would be more of the four dancers.


End file.
